


Pattern

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2019 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time loop activates on death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Death comes for everyone, but it’s not always permanent.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron)
Series: Inktober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501163
Kudos: 9





	Pattern

Blue eyes, milky with age, gazed out at the veridian sea. Cries filled the sky, echoing the sea birds of his past. The crunch of gravel had him tilting his head.

“Elder, what are you doing out here? The sun is almost risen.”

“The warmth feels nice on these old bones. And I like listening to the Si’ñg.” A sigh fell from his companions mouth.

“I’ll never understand how you can like listening to the pests.”

“They remind me of times long past.” And times yet to come, he finished mentally. It would be time soon. His heart was slowing, his bones ached, and his mind wasn’t as sharp. Gentle tentacle wrapped around his arms, guiding him up. As one they turned towards the caves above the beach.

“You’re going to give someone a heart attack if you keep diapering like that.” The voice wane, nothing of its youth left. Not that his was much better.

“You say that, yet you help with the maintenance crews just as much as I ‘disappear’.” His oldest friend chuckled. It would be time soon. For the both of them. He shuffled closer before sinking next to the body that could still envelop him completely in a hug. Withered hands wandered to his companions knee, rubbing the stump. It was going to be a painful transition for them both.

“You’re thinking too hard.”

“Perhaps.” A humm.

“Do you think we’ll go at the same time?”

“We should,” a sigh, “we’ve never lived this long after.”

“True,” chucked out of a mouth who’s owner remember too many lives past. Too many ended too quickly.

“Do you think this will ever end?” A pause, held long enough he wondered if his partner had fallen asleep.

“Perhaps. But either way, we still have our goal.” Crimson splattered green, maroon blanketed black, silver ripped from its owner. His breath hitched. A comforting,  _ grounding _ weight as his partner leaned into him.

“It’s getting closer.” A desperate change,, the after images still pressed against his sightless eyes.

“Tonight or tomorrow.” He nodded, it was why he had gone out today. Soon the pattern would restart.

_______________________________________

Blue eyes blinked open, clear as the ocean waters.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t late, shhhh.
> 
> I have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as fanfic pocket archive library.


End file.
